1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to test equipment for electrical circuits and systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for volt-ohm meter measurement acceleration.
2. Background Information
Electrical measurements, such as, for example, DC voltage/current or resistance measurements, can be performed on unknown circuits. Conventionally, the measurement conditions are applied, and then passively wait until the circuit response settles. In other words, there is a waiting time for the response of the unknown circuit to settle before the actual measurement can be performed. The waiting time can take from tens to thousands of milliseconds or longer, depending on such factors as, for example, the particular unknown circuit and the measurement being taken. For instance, one resistance measurement taken by a SPIRENT™ Communications Model No. 3577A COPPERMAX™/RT DSL remote test system can involve dozens of individual voltage measurements under a sequence of conditions, consuming approximately five to approximately ten seconds overall. Multiplying such a delay by the number of measurements necessary to analyze an unknown circuit, and the time consumed can become unacceptably long.